


I Can Change (But I'm Here In My Mold)

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so much harder to resist when he has a hot mouth sucking hickey's into his skin while cool slick fingers are pushing into him, stretching him, getting him ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Change (But I'm Here In My Mold)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Last Man Standing Challenge for the [](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnwriterlounge**](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/) fic Olympics for Team Slash. Title from "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve. Now with Podfic by [](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/profile)[**eosrose**](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/) [here](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/247914.html)

Sam tries to ignore him; every night he appears and every night he makes the same offer. The brush of fingers on his cheek trailing hot and cold, a whisper of breath in his ear, a questing tongue seeking the warmth of his mouth. The sensations are almost overwhelming, are almost too much and his body craves more at the same time his mind screams no.

Every night he goes further. Hands sliding under Sam's shirt, tweaking his nipples, tongue in his bellybutton, teeth nipping at his hipbones. Every night more skin is revealed, explored, and every night Sam gets more desperate, gets needier. Sam grits his teeth and bites his lip and doesn't make a sound.

It's been a week, seven days, and Sam knows, knows that Lucifer is just waiting for him to crack. It's so much harder to resist when he has a hot mouth sucking hickey's into his skin while cool slick fingers are pushing into him, stretching him, getting him ready. He moans and he writhes against the sheets but it's never enough. Lucifer is gone before Sam can come. He groans in frustration.

Another seven days pass, a total of fourteen now, the build-up is slow and torturous and Sam thinks he's gonna go insane, that or say yes and at the moment he's not sure which would be worse. When Lucifer shows up the next night, he's smiling, soft and genuine, and his eyes sparkle dim blue in the moonlight. Sam's breath catches in his throat as he realises for the first time how beautiful Lucifer actually is, not just his vessel but Lucifer himself - something about him is just captivating. That night Sam almost speaks.

Twenty-one days now, each week dragging on much the same. Lucifer alternating between fingers and tongue, and every night Sam is left empty and aching and screaming into his pillow in frustration. He's almost constantly hard now; nothing seems to work to alleviate the pressure, except when he's in the shower and stroking himself tiredly, trying to feel pleasure but getting nothing, when Lucifer's face pops up behind his closed eyelids it's almost enough. Almost; but not quite.

The next night, the twenty-second night of their midnight meetings, when Lucifer shows up, Sam is already hard and desperate and arching into Lucifer's soft touches. "All you have to do is say the word Sam." Lucifer's breath is hot against Sam's ear and he moans aloud for the first time since Lucifer started visiting him. "Just say it and this will all be over." Sam grunts then as two fingers are pushed roughly inside of him. His head shakes from side to side - he can't.

Lucifer leans down and catches Sam's mouth with his own, kissing him rough and hungry and Sam whimpers into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut and cheeks tinged pink. Lucifer doesn't stop, he takes what is his and Sam knows now, knows he belongs to the devil, knows it as surely as he knows he has demon blood in him. It's a bone deep knowing and there's nothing he can do about it.

When Lucifer pushes in, it hurts - God does it hurt - but Sam can take it. He wants to take it, and so he just grunts and pushes back and then Lucifer is slipping in all the way. When he angles his hips slightly, Sam gasps at the sparks of pleasure racing up and down his spine.

"Please," Sam gasps unable to stop himself any longer, "please," and then the devil is thrusting, hard and ruthlessly, hitting Sam's prostrate on every stroke. Sam is so close he thinks he can come from this alone. As soon as that thought pops into his head Lucifer slips something cold and hard around his cock - metal - a cockring, and Sam groans then, his orgasm at bay for now.

Lucifer smiles down at him then, thrusts never faltering as he looks Sam in the eyes.

"Just say yes, Sam."

And God help him, Sam wants to say yes. He wants to come so badly that he'd forsake the whole world, and he's so far gone already that even that doesn't deter him. Even that doesn't stop the word from ripping out of his throat at the exact same time as Lucifer removes the cockring. Then they're both coming, Sam overwhelmed with pleasure, and everything goes white.

"Thank you," Lucifer whispers into his mind, moves the dead body that was Nick onto the other side of the bed, and gets up, admiring his new skin. Sam is now only a passenger in his own body, able to see and feel but not able to do. He thinks he's okay with it. Lucifer didn't lie, he never once did anything Sam didn't want to do. Lucifer never tricked Sam, the decision was always his. Lucifer trusts Sam. It's as simple as that, and now, Sam trusts him.


End file.
